gokusenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinoshita Akira
Kinotshita Akira is a student in Yamaguchi Kumiko's class. Fujiyama Shizuka had wanted to recruit him along with two others from class 2-4 to join her men's choir club. He has a casual friendship with Sawada and his group. They have been seen talking from time to time out of class. Appearance Akira is described to be a pretty boy, who was good enough to attract Fujiyama-sensei's attention. He also has shoulder length blue-black hair that curls out upon reaching his neck. History Kinoshita is mostly seen in the background. Though he is considered one of the more attractive studets alongside Hasegawa and Shin Sawada, at least to Miss Fujiyama. He gets more of focus in chapter 11, when Yamaguchi's class reveals they want to run a host club for the Shirokin Gakuin Festival. Noda believes Shin, Terata, and Kinoshita will attract more girls into the club. Though Shin is less enthusiastic about participating. On the day of the festival, Noda tells Yamaguchi that only person to visit their club was Kinoshita's girlfriend. To which she elbows him in a friendly manner about having a girlfriend, though she was unaware she was too strong on Kinoshita when she elbowed him. Then Noda added Fujiyama came by over, though it was more awkward to both Yamaguchi and Noda. Shin's less then friendly attitude was not bringing in customers. Kinoshita was sent out and he used his friendly and mild flirtatious comments to bring in some ladies. When Shin still refuses to be more friendlier, Yamaguchi then puts up Kinoshita's picture as "number one host". This brings out Shin's competitive side and incites him to bring in more customers. It was one of the few times things went well and the boys even told Yamaguchi they were able to make some profit from the host club. But soon things get chaotic when Daigin students come to abduct Kinoshita. Yamaguchi finds out that one of her students, Terada had tried to intervene. Only to be attacked and watched as his fellow classmate was dragged away. Yamaguchi also learns that Shin ran off to try and save Kinoshita. However, his plan doesn't go well as he's out numbered and nearly gets the same beating as Terada. Yamaguchi reaches him in time to save him. As the two carry on to find Kinoshita, its explained that the main student starting this is Doumoto. According to what Shin heard, Kinoshita "stole" Doumoto's girlfriend. She is surprised, due to her own rules she's learned as Yakuza to not take another man's woman. Though she's still focused to save her student and to get to the bottom of the truth.They find Kinoshita and his girlfriend being held hostage by Doumoto and his friends. After a mild confrontation, Yamaguchi asks if he did steal Doumoto's girlfriend. He replies that she never said anything about having a boyfriend. When they ask Kinoshita's girlfriend, she's also quick to say that she's never gone out with Doumoto. She then tells the group that Doumoto's been following her, even though she's not interested. This enrages Doumoto who then kicks Kinoshita. Yamaguchi, then retaliates by beating up Doumoto and his group. Afterwards Doumoto's group runs off in defeat. When the rest of the students come, Shin doesn't tell them that Yamaguchi scared them off. Instead they all focus on getting Kinoshita to a hospital for his injuries. Gallery GK1.jpg|Noda(left) and Akira (right) photoakira.jpg|Akira Kinotshita's Photo for the class host club GK2.jpg|Yankumi playfully elbows Kinotshita GK3.jpg Classmateakira.jpg kinoshitaandnoda.jpg|Noda (left) and Kinostshita (right) kinoshitanoda4.jpg kinoshitanoda.jpg|Noda alongside Kinoshita Hostclass.jpg|Kinoshita (right) Soccer2.jpg Kinoshita.jpg|Kinoshita playing soccerr Trioclass1.jpg|Kinoshita in a headlock by another student Hasegawa Keitawithshin and akira.jpg|Hasegawa (left), Kinoshita Akira (center), and Shin (right) Notes * Kinoshita, though not part of the main group, he is the first of Yamaguchi's class to have a girlfriend. * In the anime, he like Hasegawa and Kubo, are mostly cameoed. He's given a more of a storyline in the manga. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Shirokin Academy Category:Yankumi's Class Category:Student Category:Students